This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In the field of photography, a photographer may often position either a camera or a flash unit on a tripod or other mounting device. It is desirable to be able to quickly switch between the camera and the flash unit. However, existing solutions have proven to be too cumbersome, complicated, or expensive. It would be a significant advancement in the art to provide a device suitable for mounting either a camera or a flash unit to a tripod or other mounting device that is simple, quick, and easy to operate and inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.